clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Island Adventure Party 2011
The Island Adventure Party 2011 was a party on Club Penguin. It was the third Island Adventure Party. It was announced in the June edition of the membershiphttp://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/choose_plan.php page. There were crabs everywhere and the Ships returned. Also, there was a note in the Plaza and Town that asked penguins to help find the missing Cream soda barrels. If the barrels were found penguins received four pins and The Continental hat. Unlike previous Island Adventure Parties this one started in July rather than June. Rockhopper visited for this party, as confirmed on the What's New Blog but penguins had to send flares from the Flare Flinger 3000 to signal his ship to come like the previous year. Penguins stated rumors that Aunt Arctic came to the party. Free Items Cream soda barrels search During the party, the players had to find the lost Cream soda barrels in a Treasure Hunt. Players could obtain several items: *Eye Patch Pin- hidden at the Ship Hold. *Telescope Pin- hidden at the Iceberg. *Tropical Feather Pin- hidden at the Dock. *Old Key Pin- hidden at the Treetop Fort. *The Continental- hidden at the Cove. Others *Commander's Suit -hidden at the Hidden Lake. Trivia *When Rockhopper left while in the Captains Quarters, he said "Yarr, to the map room!" and waddled over to the bottom right corner and left. This may be just an excuse for when he has been on too long to leave, or a possibly future room. *For some odd reason the party lasted three days longer than expected. *The Blue Crab Costume was available for 50 coins at the Hidden Lake. *A blue crab would appear every 15 minutes at the cove. *All the past Island Adventure Parties were in June, and all the Music Jam Parties were in July. For some odd reason, it was moved to July and the Music Jam Party 2011 got moved to June. **That means that after Rockhopper left when the party ended, he was only gone for a month until he came back for The Fair 2011. It is unknown how he got to Rockhopper Island and back in less than a month. *People thought this was the last one on Club Penguin because the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam was replacing it. It was not true since the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rooms *Tree Forts, Access by the entrance in Forest *Ships (Members only), Access by the entrance in Beach and Cove Gallery Construction Plaza Construction 1.1.PNG|The Plaza Cove Construction 1.1.PNG|Cove Beach Construction 1.3.PNG|The Beach Rooms Island Adventure Party 2011- Tree Forts.png|Tree Fort Island Adventure Party 2011- Ships.png|The Ships Island Adventure Party 2011- Snow Forts.png|Snow Fort Island Adventure Party 2011- Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Island Adventure Party 2011- Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Island Adventure Party 2011- Forest.png|Forest Island Adventure Party 2011- Dock.png|The Dock Island Adventure Party 2011- Dance Club.png|Night Club Island Adventure Party 2011- Cove.png|Cove Island Adventure Party 2011- Beach.png|The Beach CENTRO.JPG|The Town IAPPlaza.png|Plaza Rockhopper Spotted Rockhopper2.2.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Strangely, Yarr (Rockhopper's Puffle) wasn't on the player card. Rockhopper2.1.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Rockhopper9e.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. 358210103.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Posters pirateposter1.png|Captain needed Poster pirateposter2.png|Be a pirate! Poster Notes Note Adventure Party 2011200112020121.PNG Note Adventure Party 2010210201.PNG Videos Stamps *The Music Maestro stamp could be found at the Tree Forts. You can achieve it if you do the correct drums the birds make then wait a second then the stamp is all yours! Sources and References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:2011 Category:Summer Category:July Parties